


What else can you do？

by qingshansuo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Drama, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, No Romance, No Sex, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingshansuo/pseuds/qingshansuo
Summary: Bruce manages to save Jason after he is beaten by joker and the warehouse exploded. Then, maybe Gotham needed some changes to keep his son safe.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first post about Batfamily so I hope you enjoy it : )  
> My first language is not English so maybe there is some mistakes plz tell me if you found it, I writing for practice my English learning!
> 
> All of begin is a idea: what will happen if Jason not died and Bruce noticed Gotham needs change totally? A new mixed universe belongs me but the characters not : (

Jason had no idea how he was supposed to die. Or rather, he didn't need to think much, he knew his fate was sealed.  
Before he became robin, there was no doubt that he would die in a stinking corner of Gotham, waiting to be discovered and recorded as part of the unknown. Or maybe it was undiscovered, eaten up by wild dogs, and integrated into the hopeless city.  
After becoming robin, he quietly changed his life plan: what could be better than to die in some terrible battle against evil? Or he can say, since he's already robin, this is a certain future?

He's not afraid to die, and he's not afraid to walk down a road that has no end and no light too-- to fifteen Jason Todd, even someone around him is dressed in pitch black, he believes he like the light that never dies.  
OK, of course he remembers Bruce saying this to him. He was so moved by the " **you are my light in the dark** " that he almost shouted **dad** to Bruce... That's enough stop it. He means, there's no rule that two people can't have same opinion with each other, right? Batman and robin, Bruce and Jason, who see themselves as nothing and each other as their salvation... They are such a compatible pair, aren't they? Although now batman stops his night active and they have a big fight, Bruce is still his father. Isn't running away is every boy has to go through?

He didn't refer to Dick in particular. Jason agree he thought that Dick and Bruce might get along a little better. They were the original pair, but so what? Now Dick is a pathetic little cop in Blüdhaven, running back to the Manor every week begging for food, and runs faster than a rabbit whenever Bruce wants him back -- and never doesn't forget to take Jason's cookies. Jason had a rough time with him until Dick admitted him and handed him his suit... What could be more exhilarating than the recognition of your ex-robin, whom you once looked up to? They helped each other, fought together and played tricks on Bruce, just as Jason had imagined a perfect sibling relationship. For the sake of Dick taking it so seriously to learn to be a big brother, Jason doesn't even care about his anger anymore! Of course, he didn't put the chili powder in the cookies Dick took, he **swore**.

... Jason swears that this is not the end he **wants**.  
The fight with the joker, vicious enough, brutal enough, but it's not a hero's death plan. A hero, should be to save others, to save the world to die, not... Instead of abandoning the family for an ethereal mother, silly embrace no family was betrayed, let his death become a crazy joke, become a father cannot heal the wound, become a brother guilty nightmare. And Alf, who Jason respects the most, Alfred, who is always a meticulous steward, who looks up to his **grandfather**... Imagine the old man's reaction. Jason thinks he's going to be killed by his own imagination before the joker kills him. How could he have died like this, in the madness of a scumbag prank, a regret that could never be mentioned again at home?

His cough with blood, don't know why he still think these irrelevant thoughts, clown still smile, joker already broke his leg, he tried struggled to climb, be locked into the coarse hemp rope hand basic lost consciousness, and so he is likely to be amputated, he used his elbow and hip is rubbing against the move, to feel skin being torn and bleeding. Sheila Haywood, smoking a cigarette and stepped aside as casually as if she were making way for someone on the street and let him continue, not even looking at her own son. After pulling out a long blood line, Jason is dragged back by the joker: "it's nice to see you're still alive! But leaving before the game is over is not a good rule of etiquette. Bad birds get punished~"

Good rule never applies to Jason Todd, idiot. He tried to retort but opened his mouth and let out only a few breaths. The joker notices his mouth, says, "Ha!" then pulls his hair and begins to listen. "Come on, tell uncle J what your dying wish is, and I'll email it to little bat for you~" Jason stared at the madman in front of him, the pure chaos, and lifted the corner of his mouth:

"Go to hell."

"What a rude bird you are! Not cute at all!" The crowbar went into his wound, and he felt his broken ribs go into his internal organs, probably his lungs, because he was starting to have difficulty breathing. The blood from his forehead covered his eyes, but he did not know where the wound was. His whole head was in terrible pain. It is best to collapse, crack seems not good healing, not better than direct collapse after craniotomy fill.

He can't die. That's not how he's supposed to end up. He's going to hang in there until batman comes to him, until he gets sent to the hospital, until the doctor examines him and him will asks if he can have his name engraved on the skull filling, which sounds cool... With this thought, he gradually curled up and stopped moving.

"Are you going to kill him by beat? Batman's coming." He heard **the woman** finally speak, her voice cold and impatient. "I don't have any more time to watch you play. I have to go." She had probably finished smoking at last, and the play was only worth a cigarette.

This is his real mother. Jason lay motionless, unconscious. But he was awake, of course he was awake, and what he needed now was to save his strength as much as possible, and hopefully joker's bad taste was to leave dying robin here to give batman a kick, not some more brutal joke... And as long as joker is gone, Jason has the confidence to survive, and what he does best is survive. Scorned, insulted, belittled, he could hold on to anything that was possible to live, like an endless weed, live without reason. He listened to Sheila's naivety thought she could get out of here. He felt that they were both worthy of being mother and son, both believed in people they should not believe.

"Wow, I almost forgot about you, ma 'am. You must forgive me; your son was too much fun for me to resist." The joker turned his head and brandished his crowbar like a cane, pointing at his men in the corner and saying nothing with white faces: "Hey, you guys! Stop being a spectator and take this lady to her place." The clowns came and grabbed Sheila silently, holding her down on a chair. "what are you doing?! Let me go! Joker!" At last she felt something was wrong.

Joker drops the crowbar and strolls over slowly. "Don't be so rude to Ms. Haywood. I think the comedy is still short of a climax. Look, ta-da!" As if by magic, he pulled out a remote control and waved it past the woman's pale face. "You see, how can a big production not have an explosion? I love Michael Bay, you know, the big fans." He smiled. "Those movies didn't end well, but I'm a better director!"

"Silly protagonist, check. Worthless family, check. Expected betrayal, check. Monotonous fighting, check. Everybody's favorite joker, check." He paused. "Now we're just short of an explosion and a perfect bad ending! Oh, I love the distance between life and death, especially when one of the main characters is the sad little bat, whose little bird left him and died in the explosion with his own mother, leaving him with nothing. It's so touching." His men neatly tied Sheila to a chair, pandering to his wild laughter.

Jason silently curled himself up a little tighter, trying to grind the rope with his teeth as Sheila screamed in disbelief. All his props have been taken away, and the only weapon he can use now is himself. He felt the blood in his mouth carefully, and thought that he had passed the denture period. If he accidentally broke his teeth, he would have to wear false teeth, which was too shameful.

Sheila was still screaming. Perhaps she had finally seen the joker's truth. "How could you! I worked for you. I even took my son for you!"

"It sounds as if I was guilty of living up to your affection for me." The joker puts on an exaggerated look of guilt: "Don't make us look like a divorcing couple blaming each other. You dumped him. And I'm the one who brought you together~"

"Oh, also the one who made you and your son live happily ever after. Don't I deserve a charity trophy?" As he spoke, joker raised his crowbar and hit Sheila on the head, killing her defensively.

"Well, it's time for uncle J to retire and let you live happily ever after, little bird, remember to continue singing for your daddy in heaven! Hahahahaha!" Jason hears the ticking of the bomb and the laughter of the joker and his men as they leave. He waits until the last one leaves, leaving him and Sheila Haywood unconscious. He tried to look up, and through a blur of vision saw behind Sheila a large pile of explosives, stacked square like a suitcase. The dynamite had a bright red countdown on it, and he could see that he had less than three minutes to go.

He bent his head down and gnawed away the torn twine. He felt the corners of his mouth crack. But this was the lightest wound he had suffered today. A good first step, right?

Jason wants to try to stand up with his feet. After all, a broken calf might not be that bad... fine, he took it back. The moment he staggered to his feet, he felt the darkness in front of him, the lack of oxygen in his brain had made him lose his balance, not to mention the numbing pain in his leg, and who knows if his leg bone had pierced the muscles like a shrike's branch through a robin. Jason gulps down his pain and crawls toward his mot… no, toward the joker's accomplice in the warehouse, and now the other victim.

 **She is not his mother**. His mother, Catherine Todd, died in that small room, living in Jason's memory.

He had a hard time getting to Sheila. It was a minute past the ticking time. He didn't have the strength to defuse the bomb, but he could save the woman.

 **He can tell batman his life like a hero**.

He tried to untie her, which, thank god, it was much easier than untying himself, perhaps because the joker didn't think a weak woman and a dying robin had the strength to save themselves. He tried to wake Sheila, and the woman groaned and sobbed in his effort, waking up from the darkness. "I..."

"No time for that..." Jason squeezes the words out of his throat, motioning her to look at the bright red countdown. "Run, and then... Go to batman and tell him..." Tell him what? The joker's plot? Jason's recklessness? "Tell him... Be careful."

Sheila got up in a hurry and rushed to the warehouse gate. Halfway through, she shivered to a halt as she passed the gradually solidified red-brown marks on the ground. "Let's run together, I can't..." She wept in the terror of impending death, her golden hair dishevelled, her hands shaking violently. "You saved me... I can't leave you any longer."

Was she really worried about him, or was she crying about her life? Jason didn't have the strength to tell. He just stumbled to the door with her. It hurts, it really hurts, he doesn't even know where it hurts, but he'll stick around until the last second, until batman comes along, or death's kiss.

He still has a chance. He won't give up.

 **The gate is another despair**. The joker locked the door, leaving them to struggle for life inside, the heavy door motionless shut off the world.

Sheila gave up. She fell down under the door, exhausted. Her breath was filled with the breath of another kid's blood. Two people similar eyes in a pair of dark, a pair of bright.

"Batman will come." Thirty seconds to go, she heard **her son** whisper.

She didn't respond.

Twenty-five seconds.

"B never broke an appointment."

Fifteen seconds.

"We will survive."

Five seconds.

"I believe..."

A second.

Boom!!

The sudden increase in temperature and the incoming metal shards each seemed like a fatal blow. Sheila felt something fall on her at the last second and rushed at her as hard as she could, with a bloody smell and an undetectable smile. They were hurled into the air, hitting unknown places, covered with deadly sharp fragments, and the smoke threatened to suffocate them.

At the last moment of losing consciousness, Sheila wanted to laugh.

 **No one came**.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't know if he can catch up, but at least superman can... and thanks Alf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter didn't actually write Bruce come to save Jason... Because I think it was dramatic at the end of the last chapter. And, in fact, I wrote the last chapter while I was writing my thesis... I hate to study.
> 
> Besides, recent days something bad happened in my country, about AO3 and a lot of crazy fans, lol I’m not interested in the real person but they’re too stupid to make me not laugh. And if someone is his fan and reading this chapter (will anyone here?), plz close this page and read some else to relax, or you’ll not happy at all.
> 
> Back to the article. This chapter is a different direction from the original universe! And then it'll be a totally new story. I really want a warm universe for them. So maybe everyone will softer than the original. The end of the article is full of coincidences, which I know are illogical, but I've sacrificed logic for drama since I'm writing a novel, not a documentary.
> 
> Ps: A childish Bruce is the best father all over the world!

It all happened so fast.

At the time of being Bruce's call, Dick Grayson was on a space mission with his companions, the Teen Titan. He never thought he'd hear from Batman again... mission or no mission. He hasn't heard from Batman in a long time. Seriously, this is so ****childish****. How can someone fight with their son and then stop texting? Now that Dick and Jason had even become good buddies, Bruce was able to hang on to his shaky self-esteem and would sneak out of the corner and stare at Dick Every time Dick came home, the first thing that comes out of his mouth is always, "This isn't working. You need to get back to Gotham... " Dick never heard the last of what he had to say. It was so annoying, he decided to go to space to escape Bruce, even Jason's angry face didn't change his mind.

"You can't leave me alone in a room with ****an empty,**** ** **m**** ** **enopausal, middle-aged man****! And I can't beat him! " Jason hung like a Koala around his neck, legs crossed at his waist. Dick grabbed him by the waist and ripped him off himself like a sticker. "You're wrong, I can, " Dick said, reflecting on what Jason had said, and wondering whether the teen boy had spoken out of turn or had made a lewd comment. "You're not alone with Bruce. There's Alfred. "

"Alf will only be his accomplice at a time like this! " Jason jumped dramatically to the ground, and turned deftly, Dick wonder know if he had ever looked so foolish as a child in that time, "A 'robin, you're not allowed to do that! ' And 'I don't think you're allowed to do that. ' Seriously, are they on the machine again? " The boy grimaced, Dick rubbed his hair in sympathy, saying there was nothing he could do.

"In fact, if you hadn't insisted on going out with an injury, I would have preferred to give you freedom most of the time. " Alfred passed them with his plate: "If your please, could your ask master Bruce to come down for dinner? Master Dick, I'd like you to finish your meal before you go on your mission. "

Dick raised his hands in surrender and said, "okay, let's go get Bruce now. " He picked up Jason with one hand and raced up the stairs. And Jason kept his mouth shut, pretending he wasn't the one who was talking behind someone's back.

The call to Bruce for dinner eventually morphed into a Jason-led Prank on Bruce, with Jason presenting the plan and getting Bruce's attention then Dick executing it. Bruce didn't try to keep Dick for the first time that day because he was trying to clean himself of a handful of paper scraps, and Dick even put glue on it! Dick laughed and ran out the door, not forgetting to wave goodbye to Jason, who was still smiling and pretending to be a good boy. "Please feel free to welcome me back into your life -- I will bring you a gift! "

"I don't trust your taste! " Jason grimaced at him. "You better bring yourself back in one piece. "

"Thanks for caring. I will. " Dick blew him a kiss.

Jason turned around his face and threw up.

***

Dick was still smiling when he got on the phone, and he had a draft in his head of a dozen or so of his opening lines about Bruce, and he figured that Jason must have finally driven him crazy, or maybe Jason Finally beat Bruce to tell him the good news.

He had no idea what he was going to hear.

"Hey, am I wrong? I thought you'd never contact me in your life. "

On the other side of the line, Bruce's voice sounded hoarse and solemn, and there was a roar of the wind, as if he were running or something like that: "Get back here as soon as you can. Jason's in trouble. "

Dick had no idea what he was going to hear.

****"The** ** ****Joker** ** ****'s got him. "** **

***

Bruce doesn't know how much time he has, and he's afraid to bet. Batman has to assume the worst about the Joker's tactics. Everyone says the Joker is crazy, but Batman never thinks like that. The Joker seems to him a pleasure offender, and madness is the word he uses to describe what he's doing, not who he is. To his mind, "madness" is more like a death-defying medal, a fig leaf for stability. Think of it, if one does not admit that the Joker is a madman, what is he, a clear man? He is a sober and sensible polluter, and it is enough to assimilate others without drawing a line between himself and the common man.

As if to admit that he is conscious, it means that his actions are logical and understandable, and to try to understand them is to be brought into his world.

Bruce knew all about it.

He's been fighting the Joker for so long, he can't guarantee he knows the Joker, but maybe ****nobody knows him better than he does****. He could think of a dozen things the Joker might have done to Jason, from laughing gas to beatings to abuse and explosions, without thinking twice... what couldn't this guy do?

How could he expect a man who delights in crime to show mercy to a vigilante?

How could he let Jason go by himself?

How could he blame Jason for being irrational at a time like this, after he stopped his night patrol?

……

****How could he let the Joker, let so many villains RUN FREE IN GOTHAM?** **

Bruce drove the batcar out of the shadows, the snow under the wheels flying, his mind racing thoughts nearly choking him, his hands on the steering wheel nearly rigid, his mind racing to reveal a vast array of injuries to Robin's generation. For Villains, the night-flying robins fly ****too high**** , their songs ****too loud**** , their plumage too ****bright**** \--red, green and yellow, and everyone is happy to break a bird's wings in front of Batman, trying to bring Gotham's nights back to silence. Dick and Jason are strong, they've come through time and time again, but that doesn't mean that Bruce has forgotten the scars, that he can pretend that nothing happened to him, but it was Robin, ****his assistant, his partner, his son****.

Again, he asked himself: ****Why hasn't he eliminated the villains?****

Bruce didn't know how long he'd been driving, the road seemed endless, he didn't know if he'd make it in time, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to find the right address for the warehouse --why didn't he confirm it again? If there's a problem with the address, he's wasted so much time... no, be reasonable. You're already Random Thoughts.

"Master Bruce? Please calm down. " Alfred's voice over the comms interrupts his thoughts. It must be his erratic behaviour that attracts Alfred's attention. Bruce can't hide anything from him. Bruce tried breathing deeply, but he didn't have to pretend to control everything in front of Alfred, and he never did. "Alf, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up... if I make a mistake... "

"Unnecessary self-doubt is unnecessary, Master Bruce, " Alfred tells him soberly. "If you didn't believe in yourself, Batman would have retired a long time ago. "

"But it's Jason, and I'm afraid to make a mistake, " Bruce said, confessing his cowardice. "He thinks ****Batman can do anything**** but might be I can't save him. "

"I said that unnecessary self-doubt is unnecessary. Besides, I think you should have a little confidence in Jason. He's not a defenceless child. He's a good vigilante. "

"I'm more worried because he's a vigilante! " Bruce yelled uncontrollably. "The Joker won't let go! The Joker won't let go of an opportunity to hurt me. He knows what Robin means. He'll only hurt me worse. "

Alfred replied dryly, "I'm very concerned about how well you and he know each other in a place like this. "

"Don't be ridiculous, Alf. I don't even know how much longer... why I didn't realize Jason was missing sooner. " He blamed himself again.

"I thought, master Bruce, maybe we could save some time, " Alfred suggested through the machine. "Do you think we can ask for outside help in the right context? "

Bruce quickly realized, "you mean Superman? "

"Yes, I think super hearing is very effective at times like these, and Mr Kent wouldn't mind doing you a favour. " Alfred also suggested asking Superman for help when Jason first disappeared, but at the time they thought it was just a run-away, and Bruce didn't want the big blue guy to make fun of his parenting skills, so he said No. But clearly, it's not going to be easy now.

"I don't want to... It's not pride, " Bruce sighed as if he knew what Alfred was going to say. "The Joker must have Kryptonite. I just don't know if he's got it on him now. " If Superman is called in and taken down, it's a pyrrhic victory. A powerless Kryptonian becomes a clown's plaything. "I can't call him in here with such knowledge of the risks. "

Alfred understands his concerns, but says, "you're also a vigilante who knows the risks. "

"This is different! Gotham is my responsibility, and so is Jason. "

"It's not that different. You just don't want to put your friends in danger. That's a good personal quality. " The Butler's voice sounded oddly reassuring. "while it's good to be independent, it's also grown to ask for help from friends. "

"Besides, I'm sure Mr Kent would have noticed it by now, " Alfred said, as Bruce's eyes flashed ****red**** in time in the whiteness sky before him, and then he felt his door open violent as if it were some kind of familiar, and the next thing he knew, he was in the air, and he was being carried off by a man. "Yes, I noticed. I didn't mean to, but I usually listen when you mention my name. "

Bruce didn't have to look back to see who it was, but he let out a low sigh: "I hope you'll let my car go safe next time, Superman. "

"I'm sorry. I hope you won't make me pay for it. " Clark was joking, but there was no smile on his face. "Honestly, I thought at least you'd know I was available in an emergency, especially with Jason. " Clark and Dick had a good relationship, and Jason wasn't bad either, although Jason preferred Diana and was always a little shy with him, but who doesn't like the Robin in Batman's corner? With them around, Batman looks soft.

"The Joker may be carrying Kryptonite, but don't underestimate him. " They're almost twice as fast as they were a moment ago, though each word requires a gulp, bruce still couldn't resist muttering, "you came here without I asking for help. "

He knows superman can hear. He's doing it ****on purpose****. Clark sometimes wonders how Bruce manages to keep both his mature and juvenile operating modes in check. "To tell you the truth, I'm used to ****every**** villain I meet carrying Kryptonite, " he told Bruce as he sped along. "Wayne Enterprises' acquisition plan doesn't seem to be working out so well. "

Batman's white goggles got smaller--how to do that: "Are you accusing Bruce Wayne of negligence? "

I am not, I did not, you do not have the right to say it, free speech okay.

Superman thinks he's about to say something he doesn't want to hear, "That's where you're headed, isn't it? I don't see the Joker... Rao! " His voice suddenly shrieked, bruce almost shivered. "Jason, there's a bomb! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! " Bruce tried to look ahead but couldn't see where the warehouse was, the Cold Air and the silent superman were suffocating him, and the scene was like a choice in a game, he did not dare to think whether it would be a safe and happy ending or hopeless.

He's about to be killed by his own ** **incompetence****.

"No random thoughts. " The speed was too high for words, but Superman came to comfort him: "It's not too late. " As he spoke, Bruce finally saw the warehouse, and they were close. "There's a lock on the door, but it doesn't matter... " I can destroy it.

Before he could say the words, Superman's perspective revealed Jason's bruises. He didn't know who is the blonde woman next to him, but there didn't seem to be any serious wounds beyond shock and despair with her. But Jason was barely alive, and it was ****a miracle**** that he was even alive after such a severe injury. Clark silently held Bruce tighter, or his body wouldn't be able to take it any faster. He knew that what he had nothing to say was suspicious, but he didn't know how to comfort the young father, and he didn't want to challenge Batman to lose his mind over it, and he could only be glad that at this rate Bruce couldn't speak now, otherwise, he's not gonna be able to hide it.

With less than five seconds to go, Superman drops Batman without a word. He charges forward without ****a father**** who was anxious and restrained. How could Batman not know what he meant? But now it was a waste of time talking. He stood still in the snow, his lips closed as he watched him fly away.

As he watched superman go, he looked down again at his first aid kit in his belt. He doesn't know what's going on with Jason, so he's just trying to find a way to calm down. But no sooner had he lowered his head than there was a loud boom sound from the direction of Superman's flight. The bandage fell out of Bruce's hand, and that was ** **the sound of his nightmares, the most desperate of all his bad guesses****.

That was ****an explosion****.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the sound. Maybe the batcar would be faster, but he couldn't wait. The batcar was on autopilot when Superman took he up, but Bruce didn't think he'd be able to wait for it anytime soon. Bruce knows he must look stupid now, Batman can only be a ghost if he's surrounded by tall buildings, but who cares now? He run in the direction of his son, his teammates.

***

Superman didn't make it to open the gate before it exploded. As he watched the rubble and flames spread, the smell of the smoke making the winter night restless, there was no time for introspection, and he rushed into the smoke and saw two people stacked on top of each other. Jason threw himself on the blonde, protecting her at the last second.

Clark couldn't take his breath away. He knew that heroes do their best to protect the people around them, but it wasn't the same as watching a child protect someone. Holding back his worry, he carefully dug the two men out of the metal shards. Robin seemed to be struggling to retain consciousness. Nothing about him seemed to be intact. His vibrant blue eyes had lost their sparkle, but he was still open as if he were waiting for someone.

Clark knows what he's waiting for. He closed Jason's eyes and lowered his voice. "Never mind, I found you. " He knew what the Little Robin wanted to hear:

" ** **B found there you are****. You're doing great. "

Superman senses Jason's eyes blink slowly, obediently closing his eyes and lapsing into a temporary swoon. He pulled back his hand and looked at the blonde woman, who appeared to be completely normal, covered by Jason for most of her body, but with her exposed limbs scarred, though her mind was clear: " ... Superman. " She smiled low, as if to herself: "He said it would be Batman... I said no one would come. "

"We all lost. " The woman coughed, and Superman could tell that she had broken her leg, but she didn't seem to feel it. "In that case... give the bird back to his father, " she said, looking at Jason with blue eyes, Superman doesn't know what inside. The woman's blue eyes turn back to him. Clark finds that they are familiar.

The woman had the same eyes as Jason, and even though her eyes were smeared with the eyeliner, at some point, at some angle, Clark could feel that her eyes were the same as Jason's. "He, he's a good boy... deserves better. "

Clark knew Jason ran away, and he knew why... but now is not the time to think about it. He put his arms around each of them and left the cemetery that the Joker had chosen.

He took a young hero and his birth mother, then flew to his ****real father****.


End file.
